


Only Lovers When It's Cold

by moonofmorrigan



Series: EvenStar: Daily Writing Challenge Fics [9]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Arwen - Freeform, Challenge Response, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Sexual Content, Thranduil - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Thranduil takes Arwen as his lover out of consolation for the wife he loves but does not return his affections.For Prompt 10 - Ship It- for sdavid09's daily writing challenge





	Only Lovers When It's Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMirkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.
> 
> For @sdavid09's Daily Writing Challenge. Prompt #10 - Ship It! Character: Arwen. Also, for @themirkyking, who has been riding out this challenge with me it seems. Here is the Thranduil x Arwen fic set in Middle-Earth.
> 
>  
> 
> Semi-inspired by the song of the same name by Jack Strify.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFUmZOgW9d

 

IT had been centuries since his wife had last shared his bed. They agreed that after Legolas was born she would retire to the West and he was free (as was she) to live and love as they will. The problem was he loved her. He would have been left in his loneliness had it not been for Elrond's daughter Arwen.

 

When she first began to lift her eyes to him when he would come to conduct matters of court and council, he ignored it. After all, she was just barely sixty at the time.

 

But now, ten centuries later, his heart sickened by the yearning for another and still finding her looking at him, he began in secret to woo the young elf-maid. He knew Elrond would never approve , and being a father himself, he could not say he blamed him.

 

His lonely bed in these halls - echoes of the past rejoicing in his melancholy - led him to roam the halls of Elrond's house in restlessness. His blood was afire with an ancient longing that refused to let him have reprieve. It led him to the hall of memories, where he looked each artifact over in vague interest. He was regarding one mural when he heard soft footfalls which he had grown to know so well.

 

He heard the small intake of breath when she seen him, and he slowly turned to face her. He took in her long, dark tresses and the blue eyes. The pale, milky skin which he knew would be as soft as rose petals under his fingertips was alluring.

 

"I did not know you were here. I saw the lamps lit..."

 

He held a hand up to quiet her. "It is well Arwen. No need to explain."

 

"Are you well my lord?" Arwen asked coming forward a few paces.

 

Thranduil hesitated before he nodded. "One could say the moon is in my blood. Why are you out now dearest? I thought you'd be in the gardens or the library."

 

An embarrassed smiled came to her face. "The same reason."

 

Thranduil cleared his throat and closed the distance between the them. "You are aware," he said in a soft voice, "what that expression means...?"

 

"Yes, I know very well what it means." Her eyes confirmed it, and he found his body jolt in response.

 

"You came to search me out is the truth?" Thranduil asked reaching up and running a thumb over Arwen's lower lip.

 

A single nod was all she responded with, then laid her hand gently on his. "I know I can never pledge myself to you, but let me be a cure to the pain in your heart for a while, and the need in your veins."

 

Thranduil was caught in a moment of disbelief and his mouth momentarily opened in shock. It melted into a gentle smile. "Do you know what you ask?"

 

"I do."

 

He closed his eyes for several long moments, processing what she said before whispering, "Take me somewhere..."

 

He let her take both of his hands and she led him out the doorway, and one hand in his took him into the night. Past the gardens and past the rooms of nobles into the trees where the common folk made their homes. She led him to a stair ending in a single, deserted, very isolated dwelling high in the treetops.

 

"I found this place a couple of centuries ago. No one has lived here for an age. I come here to think and get away," she answered his questioning look. Then took a roll of blankets out that was tucked in a closet.

 

Thranduil nodded and eyed the blankets as she laid them out, and stepped towards them once she stood giving him a shy glance out of the corner of her eye.

 

He held his hand out which she took and closed the gap between them. He raised his other hand and gently brushed his fingertips on her cheek, then wrapped his fingers about the back of her neck, and kissed her forehead. He leaned down and looking deeply in her eyes asked quietly, "Are you sure?"

 

"As ever."

 

It was all the confirmation he needed. He claimed her lips and let his hands slip down her sides and rest on her hips as her arms went about his waist. A dance of tongues began and they slowly made their way to the blankets. They were out of breath kneeling upon them resting foreheads against the other when they pulled but inches away from the other's lips.

 

Slowly they began to unhook clasps, undue lacings and peel away layers of cloth. As skin became exposed on each body it was caressed or kissed thoroughly, explored and left tingling.

 

Being sheltered by the elements of the night but for the moonlight shining brightly through the treetops seen through the windows their bodies glowed. Wind rustled the leaves about them as if trying to sing a forbidden love song for them. By the time he had coaxed her legs to part and lay atop of her both were practically pleading for the union of bodies and its ancient rhythm.

 

When they finished their love play and fell into a tangled mass of limbs and skin Thranduil sat up on his elbows after catching his breath and continuing to lay sweet kisses on her body. he brushed stray strands away from her temples as he looked at her bathed in moonlight and the afterglow of lovemaking.

 

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

 

She put a finger to his lips which he kissed lightly. She gave him a sweet smile as she ran her fingers down his neck and chest. Her expression turned thoughtful. "I know this can not last. I know one day my father will discover us, and I will be forced to move on, and you to return to Lasgalen - possibly never to return."

 

"Hush...," he whispered leaning down and placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Let us not speak of that. We have now... let us live it as long as the night will veil us."

 

END

 

 


End file.
